Avengers: Blue Bird
by ZoeyAventures
Summary: Alors que les Avengers sont confronté à leur ennemies habituel, une certaine affaire du SHIELD remontant à plusieurs année va resurgir. Ils ont le sentiment que quelque chose se passe dans l'ombre depuis plusieurs années et qu'il est grand temps d'y remédié. Heureusement ils vont se trouver deux alliés prêt à les aider autant qu'ils peuvent.
1. Prologue

**Prologue d'une fanfic que j'avais déjà commençais avant mais que je recommence à 0 parce que ça ne me plaisait pas. En espérant que ça soit la bonne x)**

 **Allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelque part perdu dans l'espace, un vaisseau se faisait attaquer par un mystérieuse armée. Toute les personnes présentent paniquaient, courraient dans tout les sens pour évacuer le vaisseau. Il y avait des personnes de tout âge, des plus puissant que d'autre. Les plus fort défendaient leur compagnons plus faible en affrontant ce qui les attaquait en attendant qu'ils s'enfuient.

-Dirigez vous vers l'aile 3, il reste encore des capsules d'évacuations!

Les quelques personnes suivirent les instructions donner par une très jeune femme mais en qui ils avaient confiance. La jeune femme brillait d'une lueur tout en bleu sur tout le corps, sans compter ses immenses ailes dans son dos, elle fut rejoint par une autre femme à peine plus âgé, luminescent d'une lumière verte, qui la tira par le bras.

-Viens toi aussi ! Même nous on ne peut pas l'affronter !

-J'arrive !

Les deux femmes suivirent aux pas le petit groupe alors qu'elles entendaient des hurlement monstrueux et des explosions dans leurs dos. Ils finirent par réussirent à rejoindre les capsules d'évacuations. Ces capsules avaient un trajet auto-programmé pour les envoyé sur une planète amicale en cas d'attaque. Les personnes rentrèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent dans la capsule en terminant par les deux femmes. Mais alors que la plus âgé rentrait en traînant toujours la plus jeune derrière elle, celle-ci ce stoppa.

-Blue Bird, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-J'ai cru...

Elle fit signe à son amie en vert de se taire une seconde alors que tout le monde s'impatientait pour partir au plus vite. Elle fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer et entendu parmi les différents bruits qui envahissait le vaisseau, des pleure distincts. Elle tourna son regard vers son amie qui l'interrogeait du regard en lui tendant la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire !

Elle ne comprit pas sur l'instant mais elle sentit Blue Bird la pousser violemment à l'intérieur de la capsule et vit la porte se refermer entre elles. Elle se jeta immédiatement contre la porte et vit Blue Bird se diriger vers les boutons pour expulser la capsule. Blue Bird regarda cette jeune femme dans les yeux une dernière fois alors qu'elle la suppliait d'ouvrir mais elle appuya sur le bouton et vit la capsule partir, avec la personne la plus chère à ses yeux à bord. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprit et retourna sur ses pas dans le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt. Elle arriva dans la grande salle et vit cette personne, si on pouvait encore la qualifié ainsi, celle qui avait attaqué le vaisseau. Cette silhouette entièrement noire qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle se dépêcha de traverser la salle mais fut évidemment repéré et les sbire de cette femme lui coururent après. Elle continua tout de même de suivre le son de voix qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se dirigeait vers une toute autre partie du vaisseau. Elle se demandait elle même comment elle avait fait pour l'entendre, ses capacités l'étonnait encore malgré les années. Finalement quand elle fut assez éloigné de la salle principale, elle balaya un coup de rayon d'énergie sur le plafond pour qu'il s'effondre et bloque le passage. Elle entendu le râle des sbires et continua son chemin. Finalement elle arriva dans l'aile 4 du vaisseau et tomba sur deux gamins, qui tout deux avait à peine un peu plus de dix ans. La petite fille se braqua pour protéger le petit garçon qui était en larme. Blue Bird se relaxa immédiatement pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal.

-Vous ne devez pas rester ici, venez avec moi, il reste encore peut être des capsule par ici.

La petite fille hésita un instant mais suivit son petit compagnons qui lui n'eut pas l'air d'hésiter un instant. Tant mieux car moins ils perdaient de temps, moins ils avaient de chance de se faire attraper. Blue Bird les guida vers les capsules, en arrivant ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il restait une capsule. Petite certes, mais peut importe ils n'étaient que trois. Elle entendu du bruit dans son dos et s'interposa pour se prendre une lame dans la poitrine. Les enfants crièrent mais elle leur ordonna de rentrer dans la capsulent. Elle regarda les sbires qui avaient un sourire fière de l'avoir attrapé mais elle retira violemment la lame de sa poitrine et la blessure se referma à vu d'œil. Elle leur rejeta leur arme accompagner d'un nouveau rayon d'énergie avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'éjection de la capsule et de refermer violemment la porte. Les soldats n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir que la capsule partie à toute vitesse dans l'espace.

Blue Bird repris sa respiration alors que le système de direction de la capsule s'enclencha pour prendre direction vers une planète, ils ne savaient pas laquelle. Même si ses blessures se refermer instantanément, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas mal. Elle essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'était échappé de sa bouche en dehors du regards des enfants puis leur lança un sourire fatigué. Les deux petits tremblaient et s'accrochait l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vie en dépendait. Ils étaient sûrement déjà comme ça avant l'attaque. La vie sur ce vaisseau était un véritable enfer, et elle n'y retournerait pour rien au monde. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que le capitaine était mort sinon il reviendra la chercher, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Alors qu'elle regardait tristement les deux enfants, elle sentit l'air dans la capsule se refroidir. Les deux petits paniquèrent un peu en sentant l'air se refroidir.

-N'ayez pas peur. La capsule va certainement mettre un long moment avant d'atteindre sa destination. Et comme on a pas de nourriture ou d'eau pour survivre, elle va nous faire entrer dans une sorte d'hibernation pour qu'on puisse survivre au trajet.

Elle voulait son expression aussi rassurante que jamais. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant et le petit garçon décida de se coucher en premier. Elle ne les connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes mais elle avait déjà compris qui prenait les décisions entre ses deux là. Elle s'allongea à son tour, coller aux deux enfants de manière rassurante, et surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le froid la mordre, ça ressemblait à un sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà, celui de la mort qui vous agrippait. Mais même si elle haïssait le capitaine, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa technologie.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux il ne faisait plus froid du tout. Elle se reprit rapidement et en voyant le ciel devenir bleu, elle comprit qu'ils étaient en train d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète. En 1 minute elle se leva et actionna l'ouverture de la capsule. Le plus jeune des enfant qui était déjà réveillé la regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle les agrippa tout les deux, lui et la jeune fille qui dormait encore.

-On ne sait pas où on va atterrir, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Elle ouvrit la capsule qui était encore en plein vole. Le courant d'air violant surprit les deux enfants mais Blue Bird leur agrippa fermement et sauta hors de la capsule. Ses grandes ailes bleus se déployant pour stopper leurs chute. Elle en profita pour se poser beaucoup plus loin.

Elle eut raison de se méfier car à peine atterrie, l'appareil fut entourer de voiture et de personne en costume noir. Ils avaient sûrement détecter leur arriver dès qu'ils s'étaient approcher de la planète. Cependant elle entendit vite les personnes en noir s'agiter en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le vaisseau et ils se dispersèrent. Elle comprit vite que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose ils allaient se faire trouver dans la seconde. Elle agrippa ses deux petits amis par le bras alors que la jeune fille réveiller violemment ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient prêt d'une grande ville, ce sera plus facile de se dissimuler dans la foule que dans les paysages. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes et toute sorte de marque qui aurait pu la faire remarquer. Ils continuèrent leurs fuitent dans les rues, les buildings étaient immense et ils étaient un peu perdu. Surtout Blue Bird car les enfants n'avaient pas l'air choquer par ce paysage.

Sa course se termina quand elle se fit arrêter par un homme. Elle se mit tout de suite sur la défensive. L'homme avait l'air de quelqu'un de normal et leur fit signe d'un doigt sur la bouche de ne pas faire de bruit. Les sens de Blue Bird étaient en alerte mais le petit garçon tira sur sa manche. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il lui fit signe de suivre cette homme. Il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui que la jeune femme capitula immédiatement et ils suivirent cette homme mystérieux qui les regardait d'un air compatissant.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	2. Hard night

**moi avoir mis beaucoup trop longtemps à sortir le premier chapitre? je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!**

 **En espérant que ma solitude dans ma chambre d'étudiant et ma connexion en mousse me pousseront à plus écrire et à moins traîner sur internet x)**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petites licornes sauvages!**

* * *

Dans le salon de la tour Avengers, Black Widow était sur le canapé en train de d'écouter une chaîne de musique. Contente d'avoir un moment de calme où aucun autre Avengers n'était la pour perturber sa soirée. Elle aimait la compagnie des autres habitant de la tour mais au final un peu de calme n'était jamais de trop et quand les garçons étaient là, c'était mission impossible. Thor est sur Asgard. Clint et Steve sont sortie voir Sam et enfin, Tony et Bruce étaient enfermer dans leur «terrier » comme disait Clint. Le silence, perturbé uniquement par la musique de la télé. Bien évidemment son plaisir fut de courte durée quand Tony débarqua à ce moment là dans le salon alors qu'il avait passé la journée dans son atelier. Il ne fit pas attention au regard qu'elle lui lançait alors qu'il traversait la pièce en grommelant et en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il n'avait clairement pas dormit. Et vu qu'il se dirigeait vers la cafetière côté cuisine, il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir cette nuit non plus. Natasha posa son coude sur le bord du canapé et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main pour l'observer. Elle se demandait si elle devait intervenir. Parce que certes Tony était son ami et elle se souciait de sa santé, mais elle pensait aussi qu'il allait protester comme un gamin en clamant qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui. Finalement elle laissa son regard blasé passer le message quand il daigna enfin la regarder.

-Je sais ce que tu penses.

-Et je ne vais rien dire parce que je te connais. Mais tu pourrais au moins prendre une douche et manger un truc, il y a des restes de pizza dans le frigo.

Tony fit la mou mais il avait l'air d'y réfléchir au moins. Il se dirigea donc vers le frigo le temps que la cafetière prépare sa boisson préféré. Il fit réchauffer quelques secondes 2 part de pizza qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. C'est en finissant la deuxième part qu'il se rendit compte que Natasha avait raison, il avait vraiment faim. Il avait se chauffer une autre part dans la voix de JARVIS retentit dans le salon.

-Monsieur, un appel du SHIELD.

Tony grommela dans son bouc en attrapant sa tasse de café. Natasha qui c'était reconcentrer sur la télé entre deux demanda à JARVIS de prendre l'appel. Le visage de Nick Fury apparu sur l'écran géant.

-Romanoff, j'ai besoin de vous de toute urgence ! Le archives du SHIELD on été attaqué par deux individus qui ont réussit à mettre tout nos agent présents à terre. J'ai besoin que vous et les Avengers les retrouviez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont volé ?

-Un dossier d'une affaire datant d'il y a plus de 5 ans. On cherche encore a savoir lequel.

-L'efficacité du SHIELD.

Tony avait décidé de se ramener dans le champs de vision de Fury juste pour se moquer de lui, une main dans une poche et l'autre qui tenait sa tasse à café. Le directeur le fusilla du regard avant de rétorqué en grinçant des dents.

-Un de nos agents a réussit à placer un émetteur sur l'un d'eux pendant leur combat. Suivez cette piste pendant que nous cherchons de notre côté. Je vous envoie les coordonné.

L'appel s'arrêta net sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Natasha lança un regard de travers à Tony qui haussa simplement les épaules avant d'avaler cul-sec le reste de son café qui lui brûla le fond de la gorge. Puis les Avengers se pressèrent de se préparer. Tony fonça dans son atelier pour enfiler son armure et Natasha sauta dans le Quinjet en attrapant Bruce sur le passage qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils suivirent le signal qui continuait de bouger, indiquant que l'émetteur était toujours sur eux. Les voleurs pouvait aussi s'en être rendu compte et avoir poser l'émetteur sur autre chose, mais comme ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen d'identifier ceux qu'ils cherchaient, ils se contentèrent de suivre le signal.

-Clint ne répond pas sur son portable. Tu as eu Steve Tony ?

-Non. Certainement trop occupé à s'amuser avec monsieur Faucon pour s'occuper des affaires du SHIELD. Je les comprend en même temps, je tuerais pour être à leur place.

Black Widows eut un sourire en coin et jeta un regard vers Bruce qui restait sagement sur son siège sans trop posé de question. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se mêler aux affaires du SHIELD.

Une fois proche du signal, Natasha demanda à Bruce de garder les commandes du quinjet et de ne venir qu'en cas d'appel. Elle descendit donc du quinjet jusqu'à terre à l'aide d'une corde, il n'y avait en effet pas d'endroit où se poser dans le coin. Ils étaient tout simplement sur un porte de Manhattan. Black Widow se dirigea plus précisément vers le signal en suivant Iron-man. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un vieil entrepôt.

-Oh mon dieu tuez moi. Un vieil entrepôt désaffecté sur un port, est-ce qu'on peut faire plus cliché ?Quand est-ce que les méchants vont être originaux ?

-Chut Tony, ils peuvent peut être t'entendre.

Le génie se calma immédiatement et regarda l'experte de l'infiltration passé devant avant de suivre ses pas. L'entrepôt avait beau avoir l'air délabré, il y restait beaucoup de chose qui avait l'air d'être là depuis plus longtemps que leur date de péremption. C'était donc difficile de s'y repéré et impossible de savoir si quelqu'un était là ou pas.

-JARVIS, analyse la zone à la recherche de signal thermique... JARVIS ?

Black Widow qui continuait d'avancer se retourna en entendant Tony appeler son IA sans succès. Mais ils n'eurent pas réellement le temps de s'en préoccupé puisqu'ils entendirent des bruits de combat au fond de l'entrepôt. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se diriger à l'aide des cris de douleur pousser par plusieurs hommes.

Black Widow arriva plus vite à les rejoindre et tomba sur deux hommes à terre. C'était difficile à déterminer parce qu'il faisait complètement noir, mais une autre silhouette se pencha sur les deux hommes pour leur prendre se qui ressemblait à des documents. Certainement ceux qu'ils étaient venue chercher. Natasha s'approcha lentement en évitant la lumière, sa combinaison noire lui permettant aussi de se dissimuler dans le noir comme sa cible. La personne vêtue entièrement de noir était concentrer à regarder rapidement le contenue du dossier, comme pour vérifier que tout était bien là et elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de Black Widow que quand elle entendit le bruit de son bracelet prêt à tirer. En étant aussi proche, Natasha pu dire qu'elle avait affaire à une femme. Elle était grande et fine comme elle et portait une grande combinaison noire à capuche qui couvrais tout son corps. Après quelques seconde la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête pour montrer son visage couvert par un masque en métal, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Natasha laissa son regard tomber sur les hommes à terre l'espace d'une seconde puis retourna sur la jeune femme. Leurs costume possédaient plusieurs points communs, mais les hommes n'avaient pas de masque eux.

-Je vais être franche dans mes questions. Qui êtes vous et pourquoi vous voulez ce dossier ?

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas avec eux. Je suis venue juste pour les empêcher de les avoir.

-Bien dans ce cas vous pouvez nous les rentre, les Avengers s'assureront que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Black Widow tendit la main vers le dossier dans les mains de la jeune femme pour lui reprendre mais celle-ci fit un mouvement de recule et se tourna complètement pour lui faire face. La rousse reprit automatiquement sa position défensive avec son bras tendu vers son opposant. Tout en se demandant ce que Tony faisait alors qu'il était supposé être juste derrière elle.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas laisser le SHIELD se mêler de ça, ça compliquerai les événements.

-quels événements ?

Le regards de la jeune femme se dirigea en bas à droite, le silence tenue quelques secondes avant que le son de l'armure d'Iron-man se fit entendre. La femme au masque sursauta et arrêta de réfléchir. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais Black Widow essaya de l'arrêter avec une prise. Mais elle l'arrêta d'un coup net dans le bras. L'assassin fut surpris de la douleur qu'elle ressentit par le coups et fut paralysé un instant. Instant suffisant pour que la femme au masque s'enfuit par là où elle était certainement arrivé. C'est à dire une fenêtre auquel elle avait accès en montant sur quelques caisse et qui donne sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Tony arriva à ce moment là à côté de Natasha.

-Ca va ? Désolé j'ai eu un problème avec mon armure ! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était bizarre y avait...

-On en parlera plus tard ! Rattrape la !

Natasha point la fenêtre dont on voyait tout juste une silhouette s'échapper. Tony ne posa pas plus de question et s'envola alors que Natasha tenait son bras de douleur. Une fois dehors, Iron-man détecta la jeune femme qui s'enfuyait en courant entre les conteneurs sur le port. Mais Tony se contenta de la suivre grâce à son détecteur à infrarouge. Quand elle fut arrivé au bout et qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour se cacher, Iron-man se posa simplement devant elle. La jeune femme se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

-J'ai une question avant de te reprendre les documents, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mon armure tout à l'heure ?

-Vous avez pourtant beaucoup discuter avec Brain.

-La discussion a coupé court. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ?

-Vous le découvrirai uniquement si c'est nécessaire.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme fonça sur Iron-man avant qu'il eut le temps de poser d'autres questions. Il tira sur elle mais il n'osait pas la viser directement, ne voulait pas la blesser trop gravement car il ne connaissait toujours pas se intentions. Elle se fit juste toucher légèrement à l'épaule et voulu frapper directement Iron-man d'un coup direct qu'il arrêta avec sa main. Sur le coup il y eut un bruit de métal qui ne venait pas de son armure et sentit que son gant c'était déformé sur le coup. Mais il se rendit réellement compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'éloigner quand il vit les yeux de son adversaire se mettre à briller d'une lumière magenta. La main non occupé de la jeune femme se changea en lame. Tony eut juste le temps de se reculer assez pour recevoir un coup dans son plastron. Le métal de l'armure se déchira comme si de rien n'était sous le regard surpris de Tony qui lâcha son opposante en s'élevant dans les airs devant elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux qui brillaient toujours de cette couleur peu naturel. Avec son masque de métal qui cachait son visage, c'était impossible d'y lire la moindre expression. Mais Tony dû détourner son attention quand JARVIS l'avertit que quelqu'un infiltrait à nouveau ses systèmes. La voix de son majordome artificielle se mit a grésiller pour être remplacer par la même voix que tout à l'heure. Une voix grave et clairement trafiqué. Cependant il pouvait sentir dans sa manière de parler et sa respiration saccader que son interlocuteur n'était pas bien.

-Je vous le redemande monsieur Stark, n'essayez pas de nous arrêter. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent et...

-Désolé mais j'ai tendance a penser que les gens qui n'ont rien à se reprocher n'essaie pas de s'enfuir ! Et arrête de pirater mon IA !

-Non, ne-

Sur ces mots Tony désactiva totalement JARVIS et enleva son casque pour ne plus se faire interrompre par ce parasite. Cependant la jeune femme avait profiter de ce court instant pour commencer à s'enfuir. Tony recommença sa course poursuite de tout à l'heure, mais sans ses outils pour détecter la jeune femme, il finit par la perdre cette fois. Il jura un instant avant de récupérer son casque abandonner et de retourner voir Black Widow dans l'entrepôt. Celle-ci était en train d'attacher les deux hommes à terre avec son bras valide. Il la vit grincer des dents en faisant un faux mouvement juste avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'il était revenue. Elle fit la grimace en voyant la tête de Tony qui avait les traits du visage renfoncé.

-J'ai prévenue le SHIELD de venir chercher ces deux là. J'imagine par ta tête que tu n'as pas eu l'autre ?

-Non. J'allais l'avoir mais son stupide copain le pirate en réussit à pirater mon armure.

-Tony... Ne t'en veux pas. Tu vas bien ?

Elle dit cela en posant sa main sur le plastron déchirer de l'armure d'Iron-man, il y avait encore quelques circuits qui envoyé des petite étincelle. Sans parler du casque et du gant qui était aussi hors d'usage. Il soupira.

-Je vais bien. Mieux que toi en tout cas, comment va ton bras ?

-Je...crois qu'il est cassé.

Tony fit la grimace, il était du genre a culpabiliser facilement et là il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là avec elle pour combattre la femme au masque. En plus il était frustré par cette homme qui avait réussit à entrer dans les systèmes de son armure. Heureusement son attention fut diriger par Bruce qui arriva paniqué en ayant vu l'état de ses amis au loin. Ils le calmèrent rapidement en montrant qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave mais le scientifique fit la tête et s'excusa de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de s'en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas être au courant étant donné qu'il n'avait rien entendu de là où il était et avec le pirate informatique, ni Tony ni Natasha n'avait pu le contacter. C'est à ce moment là que l'hélicoptère du SHIELD arrive pour récupérer les deux hommes toujours dans les vapes. Les trois Avengers rentrèrent dans leur quinjet à eux dans un silence un peu pesant. Surtout pour Bruce qui voyait Natasha se tenir le bras en grimaçant et Tony qui avait cet air renfrognait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


End file.
